Rosas Roxas - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Um baile enorme está acontecendo no salão principal,porque Granger nao está lá? E porque ele também nao está lá? Será que os opostos realmente se atraem?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione estava sentada no corredor da sala precisa, chorando com seus saltos jogados ao seu lado e o imaculado vestido roxo cheio de lágrimas. "Maldito Weasley! Maldito seja!" ela pensava. Não viu quando uma figura veio passando devagar, apenas notou sua presença quando ele parou a sua frente. Ela levantou os olhos e voltou a abaixá-los logo em seguida.

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Nada Granger. Não se pode mais andar pelos corredores da escola? – ele respondeu tentando localizar seus olhos por trás dos cabelos dela

- Está havendo um baile lá em baixo. Não devia estar lá?

- E você? Também não deveria?

Hermione começou a chorar ainda mais e Draco se ajoelhou a sua frente e levantou a cabeça dela com uma das mãos fortes. Com a outra limpou a maquiagem borrada de sua face, e fazendo-a encarar seus olhos cinzentos.

- Foi aquele maldito Weasley, não foi? – perguntou com um toque raivoso na voz

- Como você sabe? – Hermione olhava para ele de um jeito que nunca antes havia olhado, Draco era agradável quando queria

- Por que só um Weasley para ser idiota o suficiente para magoar você.

Hermione ficou sem fala. E Draco pensou ter estragado tudo, ter revelado seu maior segredo, sua enorme paixão por Granger. Ele sorriu para quebrar o gelo, e ela sorriu bobamente de volta, sim, ela também gostava de Draco, e muito. As mãos dele ainda seguravam seu rosto, e as dela estavam sobre as suas. Ficaram um momento assim, até que uma porta surgiu atrás dos dois. Eles se viraram, acenaram com a cabeça e entraram na sala precisa. Ficaram espantados. Havia uma enorme cama, um sofá branco, e uma mesa com comidas. Olharam um para o outro e perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas.

- Granger... – Draco sussurrou de um jeito leve e sedoso, uma voz completamente diferente da sua áspera de costume

- Sim Draco? – ela sussurrou mais baixo ainda

Seus rostos quase se encostavam, e Draco não esperou mais. A pegou pela cintura e pescoço e deu o melhor beijo que conseguiu dar em toda sua vida. Sentiu as mãos dela sobre seu pescoço e acariciando seus cabelos. Foi deslizando as mãos por toda a extensão de suas costas enquanto ela traçava finas linhas com suas unhas afiadas em suas costas. Pararam de se beijar e olharam um para o outro. Estavam ambos sorrindo de um jeito apaixonado. Ela também gostava dele, e quando este se deu conta do fato a colocou no colo, e a beijou inúmeras vezes no pescoço e rosto.

Granger sentia o toque dele pelo seu corpo, gélido e confortável, fazendo-a sorrir e dar alguns gemidos de prazer. Sim, ela o amava completamente. Draco a jogou na cama e sorriu maliciosamente enquanto tirava a camisa botão por botão, e ela retirava seu vestido com cuidado, para depois jogarem-nos longe, e por fim sentirem o contado da pele um do outro. Ele percorria toda a extensão de seu corpo com os dedos, e ela fazia o mesmo com suas unhas. Draco olhou para ela por fim, e a beijou apaixonadamente outra vez. E as luzes se apagaram no instante em que ele o fez.

Hermione acordou três horas depois com Draco ao seu lado, os dois completamente nus. Vestiu-se e conjugou um buque de rosas roxas e verdes, a cor de suas roupas, e escreveu um bilhete para ele antes de sair deixando o loiro sonhando sozinho na sala. Ao sair olhou para os dois lados, ainda deviam ser umas quatro horas da manhã, foi pé ante pé até seu dormitório e deitou-se na cama tirando o vestido. Observou seu corpo que estava vermelho e suado depois das horas que havia passado com o loiro e sorriu. Colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu tranquilamente sonhando com olhos cinzentos.

Draco acordou alguns minutos depois que Hermione havia saído e deu de cara com o buquê de rosas ao seu lado e sorriu abertamente. Ela havia ido embora, mas não havia ido sem remorso, ela tinha deixado um presente. Ele abriu o bilhete que havia junto com as flores.

"Querido Draco,

Não sei se vai continuar a falar comigo depois dessa noite maravilhosa que passei contigo, sei que revelei a você e a mim mesma meu maior segredo, o meu amor por você. Sinto que te amei por todos esses anos, e sinto que você fez o mesmo. Gostaria de poder ter te acordado com um beijo, mas dormia como um anjo e preferi não fazê-lo. Não conte a ninguém o que ocorreu esta noite, será um segredo nosso. Sempre que quiser conversar comigo, ou desejar que eu demonstre meu amor por você mais alguma vez, deixe uma rosa verde em cima de minha cama junto com um horário, que irei lhe encontrar na sala precisa. Eu te amo garoto. Siba disso, e não se esqueça nunca que eu, apenas uma Granger te amo profundamente, mais do que amei qualquer um em toda minha vida. Com mil beijos,

_Hermione Granger_

Draco passou os dedos pela caligrafia fina e delicada de Hermione enquanto sorria. Soube que nunca iria deixar uma rosa verde em sua cama com um horário, mas demonstraria seu amor por ela com várias rosas roxas cobrindo sua cama algumas vezes. Vestiu-se, e com a carta no bolso e as flores na mão foi para seu dormitório. Guardou tudo dentro de um canto no armário e dormiu assim que tirou o terno e olhou no espelho as finas cicatrizes que Granger havia feito em seu peito e costas com suas unhas afiadas, deitou sorrindo, e sonhou com bocas grandes e rosadas, sabendo que nunca iria esquecer o prazer de ter os olhos brilhantes dela sobre os seus.


	2. Chapter 2

- Você vai ficar para o jantar? Já está tarde. – ela disse

- Tarde? Não devem passar de sete... – Draco olhou para o relógio na parede confirmando que já eram bem mais de sete horas

- Eu te disse. Não disse? – seus olhos chocolate viraram-se para Draco e um sorriso triunfante surgiu em seus lábios

- Não devo nunca duvidar de você não é Granger?

- Nunca – ela riu – E é Weasley. Pela milésima vez, e contando.

- Nunca irei te chamar de Weasley. – Draco fez uma cara de desgosto ao pronunciar o nome

- Tudo bem então. Você vai ou não ficar para jantar? – ela disse enquanto empurrava a papelada para o canto da mesa e colocava dois pratos sobre a mesma.

- Eu tenho alguma escolha?

- Não. – sorriu-se sarcástica

Draco limpava a mesa onde haviam trabalhado durante todo o dia, resolvendo assuntos do Ministério, enquanto a morena preparava alguns pratos.

- Onde está o Weasley pai? – ele perguntou

- Rússia. – ela disse sem se virar – Ele e Harry receberam uma denuncia de lá e voltam daqui a uns quatro dias.

- Então estamos sozinhos? – Draco sorriu malandro

- Draco Malfoy... – Hermione virou-se lentamente, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios do loiro nos seus, e suas mãos na sua cintura. Começou a deixar-se levar pelo beijo e pelas carícias que ele distribuía em suas costas

- Senti saudades disso... – ele disse quando ela finalmente o soltou e colocou a mão em seu peito forte

- Eu. Sou. Casada. – Hermione tinha dificuldade em falar, mas levantou a mão direita com o fino anel dourado.

- Granger, você está noiva. – Puxando-a novamente para seu abraço sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer – Não acha que merece uma boa despedida de solteira? Como na nossa primeira vez?

Draco beijava seu pescoço enquanto ela fechava os olhos e lembrava-se da noite do baile. A cada minuto o desejo dos dois aumentava. Sem nenhum sinal, Draco avançou um pouco com a mão colocando-a abaixo da sua cintura e mordiscou de leve sua orelha, o que a fez gemer de leve, incentivando-o. Sorriu malicioso quando sentiu as mãos dela retirarem os botões da sua camisa. Colocou-a contra a parede e abriu a porta por trás dos dois.

Entraram no quarto. Draco sem camisa, Hermione sem sua saia. Jogaram-se na cama e Hermione virou seus olhos chocolate para seus olhos azuis gelados cheios de desejo e paixão.

- Sabe de uma coisa Draco?

- O que? – sua voz estava mais rouca do que o normal, e Hermione riu-se de tanto prazer – Gosto quando me chama de Draco.

- Gosta? Draco? Gosta mesmo? – Ela disse enquanto se levantava parcialmente para retirar a blusa e expor seus seios fartos cobertos apenas por um sutiã de renda vermelho – Mas essa calça aí está me atrapalhando.

Draco não esperou mais nem um segundo para levantar-se e retirar a calça branca que usava no momento, e ficar só de cuecas. O tempo certo para ela enlaçar as pernas em seu quadril grudando seus corpos um no outro, recomeçando com os beijos.

- Você está mais safada do que da ultima vez Granger. – a morena corou com o comentário – Mas continua tímida...

Draco riu-se enquanto sentia as unhas dela arranharem suas costas, e ela suspirava de prazer enquanto ele a torturava lentamente com sua paixão avassaladora. E assim decorreu por toda a noite.

Draco acordou antes da garota e sorriu ao passar a mão pelos cabelos da morena que ele amava, mas não podia falar.

"Granger,

Acho que nós dois, após aquela primeira noite, juramos a nós mesmos que aquilo nunca iria se repetir. Fracassamos. Eu não gosto de perder, mas nesse caso, aceito a derrota de bom grado. Já ouviu a expressão de que "quem perde às vezes ganha"? Foi o que aconteceu nesta noite. Ah Granger... Agora eu que revelei a você meu segredo. Te amo. Não amo Astoria. Não mesmo. Mas amo o dinheiro dela. E você? Ama o Weasley? Acredito que sim. Mas me ama também. Nem que seja apenas em seu sonhos. Nós dois vamos nos casar. Não um com o outro, como eu gostaria. Você com ele, eu com ela. E agora sim, isso nunca irá se repetir. Tenho de ir agora, sonhar acordado com você na minha própria casa, e ver seu rosto nos de todas as outras mulheres. Adeus, querida Hermione.

Draco Malfoy"

Hermione acordou com o pescoço dolorido e o coração em chamas. Queria abrir os olhos e ver os cabelos loiros de Draco ao seu lado. Não os viu. Apenas um bilhete no travesseiro ao lado. Leu-o com lágrimas nos olhos, e foi catando suas roupas no chão até a sala, onde um lindo buquê de rosas roxas a esperava. Ela sorriu ao pensar naqueles olhos de gelo que derretiam-se quando olhavam para ela. E chorou ao saber que nunca mais teria-os sobre os seus.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione estava linda. Seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar-se no espelho a sua frente. Um lindo vestido branco caia até seus pés, com uma cauda de renda e brilhantes que deixava um rastro de luz por onde passava. Os cabelos cacheados eram rebeldes demais para serem presos em um coque, por fim sendo apenas adornados por cristais. O sorriso que estava estampando seu rosto não tinha dimensões. Ela finalmente iria se casar. Com Ronald Weasley.

Entrou graciosa pela igreja. Havia insistido para ter um casamento trouxa. Era o seu sonho. Todos pararam boquiabertos para olhá-la. Não havia existido nunca moça mais bela do que Hermione, e naquele vestido, parecia uma alucinação. Ron a esperava embasbacado no altar, apesar de não olhar diretamente para ela, e sim para alguém na primeira fileira. Harry e Gina, seus padrinhos, choravam, também no altar. Ninguém havia faltado. Ninguém mesmo, por que em um canto escuro de uma das fileiras centrais, cabelos platinados e olhos cinza sobressaiam.

Hermione apertou o braço do pai, sem mais conseguir olhar para outra direção que não fosse a de encontro com os olhos dele. O Loiro estava arrasado. Não queria que ela se casasse com aquele ruivo, e sim com ele. Mas estava feliz por estar vendo-a de forma tão magnífica. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos que caiam de leve, molhando inconscientemente seu imaculado Armani.

A garota chegou ao altar, o sorriso um pouco menor no rosto, e confusa por ver que Ron também não sorria tanto. Parecia estar em dúvida se queria mesmo aquilo. "_Será que ele tem alguém?" _Ela pensava _"Ora, Hermione, você não pode falar nada"_ . O padre trouxa começou a falar, e antes de realmente começar a cerimônia, disse com voz grave:

-Se tiver alguém aqui, que é contra este casamento, que fale agora.

Um silêncio abateu-se pela igreja, todos fitavam uns aos outros, esperando alguém se manifestar.

-Bom, se é assim... Va...

- EU TENHO!

Alguém gritou do meio do salão, assustando a todos. Draco Malfoy estava erguido firmemente no meio da igreja, com uma rosa roxa na lapela, encarando Hermione, que nesse momento tinha uma expressão atônita no rosto.

- Então meu filho, o que você tem contra esse casamento? – disse o padre retomando a compostura. Ninguém nunca havia feito isso.

- Eu... Eu... – Draco não sabia onde se enfiar. Hermione o encarava, esperando sua resposta. Ron olhava de um lado para o outro, estupefato. Harry estava quase tão vermelho como os cabelos dos Weasleys. Ele não podia mais ficar calado, soltou todas as suas palavras que guardara a anos no coração – Eu amo a noiva. E ela não pode se casar com ele. Não pode. Sabem por que ela não pode? Por que eu vou morrer se isso acontecer. Eu vou morrer se esse estúpido a magoar como fez a anos atrás.

As lágrimas caiam do rosto de Draco com força, e Hermione passava a mão no canto dos olhos, evitando borrar a maquiagem. Ele não sabia mais o que falar, então simplesmente deixou as idiotices da sua mente tomarem conta.

- Desde o dia que ela me deu um soco na cara. Desde o dia do baile, quando eu a encontrei chorando. Desde que ela me ajudou com feitiços. Desde que eu a vi. Soube que era minha. Não dele. – apontou para Ron – Sei que não é, pois ele não a ama. Não tanto quanto eu. Amor de verdade é isso o que eu estou fazendo. Sei que provavelmente vou ser espancado quando isso tudo acabar. Quando o circo de horrores e amores que montamos for desarmado. Mas, até lá, quero que vocês escutem cada palavra do que eu disser. – ele tomou fôlego e secou as lágrimas de sua face, abrindo um sorriso ao ver que Hermione não mais escondia seu choro – Sabe Granger, eu nunca te disse o quanto é linda. Nunca disse que quando você me corrige, é como se um pássaro estivesse ensinando o outro a voar. Quando você me beija, é simplesmente o céu. Sim, ela me beijou, seus idiotas. Parem com esse murmurinho. Quando você olha pra mim, é como se eu estivesse pisando em nuvens, e quando você chora... É como seu eu estivesse caindo delas. Não chora Hermione. Não chora não. Esquece desse ruivo aí. Esquece do mundo que você viveu, te todos os imbecis que te fizeram sofrer. Eu sei que eu também te fiz sofrer. Inúmeras vezes, para ser mais exato. E você me fez sofrer também, morena. Quando eu me lembrava do se sorriso esvaecendo na minha memória... Ah Granger... Você não tem noção do meu amor por você. Eu te amo.

Todas as pessoas estavam perplexas. Hermione tinha começado a soluçar descontroladamente e olhou para Ron, que tinha um sorriso amarelado no rosto. O ruivo assentiu levemente, apenas para ela ver. A garota não esperou nem mais um mísero segundo. Pulou do altar e foi correndo em direção à figura de braços abertos parada no meio do salão que era Draco, e atirou-se em seu corpo. Afundou a cabeça em seu ombro em meio aos murmúrios dos presentes. Ela encarou os olhos cinzentos do garoto, enquanto ele apreciava a emoção de ter os olhos dela assim, tão perto dos dele, com todos olhando.

- Eu te amo Draco. Te amo. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, para depois gritar para todos – Eu amo Draco Malfoy!

Os dois riram, e ele secou as lágrimas dos olhos dela, segurando seu rosto logo depois. Ela afirmou com a cabeça, ao perceber a pergunta em seus olhos. Então Draco a beijou intensamente. Segurou sua cintura enquanto ela segurava seu pescoço.

O que aconteceu depois não passou de um borrão na memória dos dois. Eles apenas saíram correndo para aparatar no apartamento de Hermione, onde ficaram agarradinhos por horas, ainda com as roupas de casamento.

_**Três meses depois...**_

Hermione estava deitada no colo de Draco brincando com a aliança no dedo dele. Com a outra mão, o loiro fazia carinho nos cabelos da morena, mexendo nos cachinhos que ela tinha. De repente uma grande coruja marrom entrou pela sala da mansão Malfoy, onde os dois agora moravam, carregando um envelope marrom. O animal parou na frente da mesa de centro onde jogou o envelope e saiu voando logo depois.

Hermione pegou o envelope curiosa, pensando no que seria aquilo. Ao abrir, em enormes letras azuis estava escrito: POSITIVO. A garota começou a gritar freneticamente e esfregar o papel na cara de Draco, que a olhava confusa.

- O que diabos é isso, Hermione? – ele disse tomando o papel de sua mão enquanto ela pulava em cima do sofá – Nós do hospital... Depois de pesquisas, e blá,blá, blá... Confirmamos que a senhorita Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy está...

Ele olhou para a mulher a sua frente, perplexo.

- Grávida. – disseram junto. Ela riu, e se atirou em seus braços, sendo apertada com força – Sério? Isso é verdade, Hermione?

- É claro que sim Draco! Qual vai ser o nome?

Os dois começaram a rir e ele distribuiu beijos por todo seu rosto. Eram, de fato, uma família.


End file.
